The war in Land of Dawn
by Snake Eye Commander
Summary: Perang akan terjadi atas perintah Hylos ketiga hero yaitu Alucard, Layla, dan Zilong akan mencari bala bantuan.
1. Chapter 1

**War in The land of dawn**

 **Disclaimer Mobile Legends © Moonton**

Peperangan akan terjadi di land of dawn dimana dua kelompok dengan berbeda pendapat akan saling bertumpah darah. Dikelompok yang bertujuan untuk meraih kedamain, cita – cita, dan kebahagian yang dipimpin oleh sesosok makhluk penjaga danau abadi land of dawn yaitu, Hylos sang Grand Warden.

Sementara dikelompok kedua yang bertujuan untuk menguasasi dunia, dan berniat jahat yang dipimpin oleh Planes Dominator yaitu, Zhask.

Suatu hari, Hylos memanggil tiga orang yaitu, Demon Hunter Alucard, Son Of Dragon Zilong, dan Marksman Layla yang menggunakan skin Classic Malefic Gunner.

 **Hylos POV**

"Aku sangat senang karena kalian datang kemari."kataku

"Ada perlu apa sampai anda memanggil kami bertiga?" tanya Alucard heran

"Aku memanggil kalian karena ada tugas yang akanku berikan kepada kalian!" jawabku

"Tugas, kenapa kita diberi tugas sebelum perang? Dan tugas seperti apa?" tanya Zilong

"Tugas dimana kalian akan menjemput beberapa teman kita diluarsana. Setiap kekuatan kita perlukan untuk perang ini sangat diperlukan musuh kita juga bukan main – main. Apakah kalian mau melaksanakan tugas ini?" Kataku

"Tentu saja kami akan melaksanakan tugas ini. Jawab Layla

"Akan sangat yakin kemenangan di pihak kita jika kekuatan kita bertambah walaupun hanya satu pasukan sekalipun" lanjut Zilong

"Apa boleh buat kalau begini, baiklah kami akan laksanakan." Balas Alucard

 **Hylos POV end**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertiga berangkat.

"kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Layla

"menurut surat yang diberikan Hylos kepada kita didekat sini kearah timur akan ada sebuah kota yang dimana seorang yang mempunyai teknik beladiri tinggi dialah yang kita cari." Jawb Zilong

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Alucard

"Disini tidak diberikan namanya, tapi ciri – ciri orangnya diberbaju merah dimana ada naga kecil dipundaknya."

"kita lihat saja nanti disana."kata Layla. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju, setelah setengan jam berjalan kaki mereka bertiga sampai dikota yang dituju.

"Kota ini terlalu besar, bagaimana kita cari dia?" tanya Alucard, dan dijawab oleh Zilong "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, kita cari informasi tentang orang ini kalau sidah dapat informasi yang cukup kita kumpul disini lagi" Layla memberi saran

"Patut dicoba" kata Alucard. Mereka bertiga berpencar keseluruh kota untuk mendapatkan informasi.

 **Lima belas menit berlalu**

"Sudah tanya kesana – kemari, tapi masih belum mendapatkan informasi." keluh Alucard. Tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara ribut tidak jauh dimana dia berada. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menuju keributan itu.

"Ada apa in…." belum selesai dangan perkataannya ada seseorang berbaju merah dengan naga kecil dipundaknya yang dikejar oleh para petugas. "Diakan yang kita…" perkataannya terputus lagi ketika itu pula dia mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"HEROES NEVER FADE" ternyata Zilong yang mengeluarkan ultimatenya lalu mengejar orang tadi. "Alu dialah orang yang kita cari, ayo cepat!" kata Zilong.

"Apa – apaan ini" lalu Alucard mengikuti Zilong walaupun ketinggalan jauh. Walaupun Zilong sudah mengeluarkan ultimatenya beberpa detik yang lalu tapi tetap masih belum cukup untuk mengejar orang tadi, ultimatenya selesai kembali kebentuk normalnya.

"untuk… seorang beladiri… larinya cukup cepat hah… hah…" perkataannya terengah –engah karena ngos – ngosan, mengeluarkan ultimate juga menguras seluruh tenaganya

"bagaimana?" tanya Alucard yang juga lelah lari walaupun tidak separah Zilong.

"dia berhasil lolos dengan para petugas tadi." Jawab Zilong

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Alucard

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku melihatnya sekilas dan ternyata dia orang yang kita cari." Jawab Zilong.  
"Oi Alu, Zilong!" mereka mendengar suara yang familiar sedang memanggil mereka, ternyata Layla. "Aku sudah menemukan informasi yang sangat penting." Lalu mereka berdua menghampirinya.

"informasi apa?" tanya Zilong

"Sebenarnya kami sudah menemukan orangnya." Jelas Alucard

"Benarkah dimana dia?" Layla penasaran, "dia sedang dikejar oleh petugas dan berhasil loloskan diri" jelas panjang lebar.

"Padahal aku juga sudah mengeluarkan ultimateku tapi tetap saja dia berhasil lolos" sambung Zilong

"begitu…" layla mengerti. "informasi apa yang telah kau dapatkan?" giliran Alucard dan Zilong bertanya secara bersamaan.

"aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang orang ini. Namanya adalah Chou dan dia tinggal di pinggir kota ini." Kata Layla dengan jelas

"Oke kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Mereka bertiga pergi kerumah Chou

"memangnya dimana rumah Chou?" tanya Zilong kepada Layla

"menurut informasi yang telah aku dapatkan dia tinggal dipinggir kota ini, rumahnya juga yang sederhana sangat mudah diingat oleh orang – orang disini." Jelas Layla

"jika rumahnya mudah diingat oleh orang mengapa para petugas tidak saja menangkapnya saat dirumah?" heran Alucard

"mungkin informasi ini tidak langsung sampai ditelinga para petugas itu" taggap Zilong.

"mungkin" kata Layla. Setelah berada didalam kota mereka sampai dipinggir kota yang lumayan kumuh.

"apa kau yakin rumahnya ada disini?" tanya Alucard

"ya kita cari saja rumah yang paling sederhana disini" jawab Layla

"apakah rumah itu?" Zilong bertanya dan menujuk sebuah rumah yang begitu tua

"ayo kita coba" Alucard mengajak mereka berdua dan berada didepan rumah tua itu.

Tok tok tok "permisi… permisi…" teriak Alucard. Seseorang wanita tua membuka pintu rumahnya "Iya ada apa?" tanya wania itu

"apakah ini rumahnya Chou" jawab Alucard

"iya siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku" tanya wanita itu dengan khawatir

"jangan khawatir ibu kami bukan petugas yang akan menangkap anak anda" jawab Layla dengan lembu untuk menyakinkan.

"baiklah silahkan masuk!" ibu chou mempersilahkan mereka masuk tentu saja senjata mereka ditaruh diluar dan mereka duduk ditikar.

"maaf ya Chounya masih keluar" kata ibu Chou

"tidak apa – apa ibu kami bisa menunggu kok" jawab Layla

"maaf ya nak, seperti ini keadaan rumah ini" ibu Chou berkata

"tidak apa – apa bu kami juga tidak lama disini" tanggap Alucard, lalu ibu Chou pergi, sementara Zilong sepertinya mau keluar

"Kau mau kemana Long?" Tanya Alucard

"Aku mau keluar dulu, gara – gara aku lari tadi mau menghirup udara segar" Jawab Zilong.

Saat Zilong mau keluar.

Dak dug dak. Zilong dihajar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chou

"Hentikan, Chou kami kesini untuk berniat baik" kata Alucard, Chou menghentikan serangannya kepada Zilong.

"Astaga Chou apa yang kalau lakukan pada tamu kita?" Ibu Chou terkejut melihat Zilong yang babak belur, setelah itu Ibu Chou memberikan obat dan Layla yang mengobati Zilong.

"Hehe maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu aku kira kalian adalah petugas, karena petugas disini akan merampas harta seseorang dengan alasan pembayaran pajak, jika tidak segara membayar akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat, dan hal itu membuat orang – orang yang miskin tertindas karena tidak bisa membayar pajak." Kata Chou dengan sedikit dingin. "aku ingin menghapuskan ketidakadilan sepenuhnya di dunia ini!" sambung Chou

"Apakah kau tahu siapa ulah dibalik kejadian itu?" tanya Alucard

"Wali kota kamilah yang melakukan semua ini yang menindas orang – orang miskin, sebeumnya beliau tidak seperti ini beliau selalu membatu orang, tidak pernah menghukum tanpa alasan yang logis. Tapi sekarang dia berubah drastis" jelas Chou

"berarti ada dalang dibalik layar yang melakukan semua ini" kata Layla

"mungkinkah…? ouch hati – hati itu yang paling sakit" lanjut Zilong dengan sedikit rasa sakit

"maaf, untuk bagian itu aku akan berhati - hati" jawab Layla

"baiklah kami akan bantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" kata Alucard

"benarkah?" jawab Chou

"tentu saja" kata Alucard. "tapi, sebelumnya kita harus punya rencana yang matang" sambungnya

"rencanaya" kata Chou

Mereka berempat memikirkan rencana dengan serius untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

 **Dikereta kuda**

Kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kota.

"nah sudah hampir sampai dikota bu, sebenarnya mau diantar kemana?" tanya orang yang menyupir kereta kuda itu

"Bu…" kata wanita itu dengan dingin, "jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ibu atau aku akan membuatmu berakhir, antar aku ke gedung walikota" sambung wanita itu

"b – b – baiklah" jawab supir itu dengan gagap

Lalu kereta kuda itu masuk kekota dan menuju gedung walikota

 **Didepan gerbang gedung walikota**

"apa menurutmu rencana ini berhasil?" tanya Zilong

"kau meragukanku" jawab Alucard

"sudah – sudah kalian jangan mulai kita lakukan saja, hanya ini satu – satunya jalan" kaa layla sambil melerai Zilong dan Alucad yang mulai berdebat lagi

"aku yakin rencana ini pasti berhasil" yakin Chou

"tunggu…" kata Alucard sambil mengendus – ngendus

"ada apa? apa hidungmu gatal" tanya Zilong.

"aku mecium bau monster" jawab Alucard

"maksudmu?" kata Layla

Tiba – tiba sebuah kereta kuda lewat disamping mereka dan berhentu tepat didepan gerbang gedung walikota. Karena insting Alucard mereka hanya diam dan menunggu siapa yang akan turun dari kereta kuda itu, setelah beberapa saat kemudia kereta kuda itu pergi.

"itukan…" Layla histeris. Seorang wanita bersayap biru gelap dan berpenampilan seperti guru itu ada dihadapan gerbang gedung walikota

"sudah kuduga… dia pasti dia dibalik dalang semua ini" kata Alucard. "seseorang yang dapat mempengaruhi orang lain dengan sangat mudah dengan kecantikannya yang palsu bagiku" sambung Alucard. "siapa lagi kalau bukan… Alice" sambung lagi Alucard

Gerbang yang sudah dibuka membuka jalan bagi Alice yang berskin Wizardy Teacher.

"jadi seseorang yang membuat walikota kami berubah adalah…" perkata Chou terpotong. "ya kalau benar dialah orangnya Alice, cih" kesal Alucard

"baiklah rencana kita akan sedikir berbeda, kami bertiga akan mengurusi walikota dan anak buahnya sementara dirimu akan menghadapi Alice bagaimana" kata Zilong

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita lakukan saja". Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju

Dimulai dari Layla dengan meriamnya yang berjalan agak jauh didepan gerbang yang tertutup dan dikunci, dia mulai berkonsentrasi terdapat bola sinar kecil yang berkumpul menjadi satu bersamaan dengan itu terbentuklah bola sinar yang besar di mulut meriam tersebut.

"Time to shine" hanya dengan satu tarikan pelatuk dari meriam tersebut Destruction Rush tecipta dan mengenai gerbang. Dengan sekejap mata gerbang iru hancur berkeping – keping. Tanpa basa – basi Zilong berlari kedalah halaman gedung disusul oleh Chou, Alucard, dan Layla.

 **To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**War in The land of dawn**

 **Disclaimer Mobile Legends © Moonton**

 **Sebelum gerbang hancur**

Alice berjalan melaui beberapa ruangan akhirnya dia sampai di pintu besar, dibukanya pintu itu dengan sedikit dorongan pintu itu terbuka lebar, Alice memasukinya ditemuinya empat orang yang berbadan besardan berotot mungkin itu adalah pengawal, satunya lagi ada laki – laki yang perpenampilan seperti pemimpin.

Alice mendekati dan memberi hormat "Bagaimana keadaan disini saat saya pergi?"

"Masih baik – baik saja, tapi ada seseorang yang berusaha menghalangi kita." Kata Walikota.

Alice tertawa sinis "yah, setiap rencana besar pasti memiki hambatannya masing – masing. Hanya satu kecoa yang harus dimusnahkan."

"Kau belum tahu seperti apa dia." Walikota menjawab dengan tegas, tiba - tiba terdengar suara keributan diluar, Seorang petugas memasuki ruangan.

"Tuan, seseorang telah yang membobol gerbang" kata petugas itu.

Walikota sontak kaget mendengar hal itu "Apa, berani - beraninya" satu orang petugas lagi masuk.

"Tuan, dia kembali Chou kembali". Walikoa betanya pada petugas itu "Hah, apa yang dilakukan sibocah itu kemari, mau cari matikah."

"Tapi, dia kemari tidak sendirian tuan. Dia bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya" jawab petugas itu

"Apa… cih kalian kirim semua penjaga yang kita punya dan tangkap mereka." Peintah Walikota.

"Baik" lalu kedua petugas itu bergegas pergi.

Alice hanya diam "Empat orang, siapa mereka? dan apa tujuan mereka kemari?" pikir Alice sambil melihat Walikota gelisah.

 **Di halaman Gedung**

Pertempuran kecil dimana keempat pahlawan ini mencoba untuk masuk.

"Mereka menyusahkan saja." kata Zilong.

"Ya beginilah kekuatan militer kami." Jawab Chou dengan sedikit tenang.

"Akan ku bereskan ini dengan mudah." Alucard beraksi dengan mengeluarkan skill putaran Whirling Smash dan Fission Wave untuk membersihkan para petugas.

"Kenapa kau sampai menggunakan ultimatemu?" Tanya Zilong.

"Kau saja menggunkan ultimatemu hanya untuk lari." Jawab Alucard.

"Kenapa kalian disana ayo cepat masuk." Teriak Chou didepan pintu masuk bersama Layla. Alucard dan Zilong berlari masuk ke gedung.

"Sejak kapan pintu itu hancur." Tanya Zilong.

"Sejak Alucard mengeuarkan Fission Wave, aku punya kesempatan untuk menghancurkan pintu masuk megunakan Malefic Bombku." Jawab Layla.

"Sangat Cerdik Layla." Puji Alucard, Layla menjawab dengan senyumannya "Terima kasih, Alucard." Mereka berlari melewati beberapa ruangan dan mengalahkan penjaga yang menghalangi.

"Chou, apakah kau tahu dimana ruangannya?" Tanya Alucard.

"Ya ruangannya berada diujungl lorong ini." Jawab Chou.

"Maksudmu pintu besar disana" Tanggap Layla, mereka melihat pintu yang besar.

"Benar itu ruangannya." Kata Chou. Sementara itu mereka melihat Alice keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju lorong disebelahnya. Karena melihat Alice keluar dan seperti berusaha untuk melarikan diri Alucard mencoba untuk mengejarnya "Kalian teruskan saja aku akan mengurus Alice." Kata Alucard dengan mengejar Alice. Chou, Layla, dan Zilong mengangguk setuju.

Didepan pintu Chou menendang pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan terbuka dengan kasar pintu itu. Meraka melihat beberapa orang disana termasuk Walikota

"Hahaha… Kau kemari untuk apa bocah, jangan berpikir kalian sudah pengalahkan penjagaku kalian bisa mengalakan petarungku, SERANG MEREKA." Perintah Walikota dengan tegas.

"Oke Chou kau urus Walikota, aku dan Layla akan mengurus Bodyguardnya." Saran Zilong

"Baik, tolong bantuannya" kata Chou. Mereka berdua langsung memberi jalan kepada Chou untuk menuju ke Walikota, Zilong mengurus dua pengawal dengan lincah, Layla mencoba melawan sisanya tapi sedikit kesulitan karena Layla bertipe serangan jarak jauh.

 **Alucard berada**

Di ruangan lain Alucard bersama dengan Alice, dimana Alucard menatap denga tatapan tajam, sementara Alice terasa santai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup saat peperangan saat itu, selamat ya" Puji Alice, Alucard hanya diam mencoba fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapanya.

"He diam saja kau, aku mencoba berbicara dengan seorang Demon Hunter dan seperti ini kah sikapmu denganku?" Heran Alice mencoba untuk berdialog tapi yang diajaknya hanya diam.

"Padahal saat itu jika sempat ada…" Perkataan Alice terpotong saat Alucard mulai dengan serangan pertama, sedikit goresan dipipi Alice mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

"Kau tidaj bisa diajak bicara, hahaha baiklah kalau begitu!" Alice bersiap dengan serangan Alucard.

 **Ditempat Zilong dan Layla**

Zilong masih bertarung walaupun kalah jumlah tapi jangan lupa Zilong itu Son Of Dragon hal sekecil ini tidak berat baginya. Zilong menghindar dari serangan salah satu pengawal yang telah membuat salah satu tembok itu retak hebat.

"Hanya satu serangan saja tembok itu bisa retak seperti itu?" Karena sampai herannya Zilong lupa dengan satu pengawal lainnya, pengawal itu menyerang Zilong dengan sekeras – kerasnya sampai keluar ruangan.

"Auch, cih kambuh sakitnya, apa – apaan mereka ini hanya dengan satu serangan saja aku sampai terpental sampai kesini." Zilong berdiri dan terdiam sambil melihat kedua pengawal itu. Dan tiba – tiba Zilong melihat seperti sinar yang melewati kedua pengawal tersebut, sesaat setelah sinar itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua pengawal tadi.

"Zilong kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Layla

"Sedikit, hanya kambuh pada bagian luka." Jawab Zilong, "Apa yang terjadi karena terlalu mengamati lawan aku sampai tidak fokus dengan apapun?" Terus Zilong.

"Kau terlalu lengah, karena keadaan kita juga sudah terpojok aku terpaksa menggunakan Destruction Rush lagi untuk menghabisi para pengawal merepotkan itu." Jawab Layla

"Ternyata begitu" Kata Zilong

"Hey, kalian berdua apa kalian baik – baik saja?" Tanya Chou yang baru saja datang

"Kami tidak apa – apa, walaupun Zilong terluka lagi, tunggu bagaimana dengan Walikota apa kau sudah menyadarkannya?" Jawab Layla beserta pertanyaan baru untuk Chou

"Sudah sekarang dia kembali normal." Jawab Chou lalu menunjuk Walikota yang berada di sampingnya. Secara bersamaan para penjaga gedung muncul satu persatu dan mengerubungi mereka bertiga.

"Tenang kalian semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja, sekarang mereka bukan lagi pemberontak yang kita kenal tapi sebagai pahlawan kita!" Kata Walikota kepada semua penjaga.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah terpengaruh dengan kata – kata manis seseorang karena kalian berempat mendapatkan bahaya yang berat ini." Walikota memohon maaf kepada Chou, Layla, dan Zilong.

"Tidak apa – apa tuan, bukan salah tuan yang membuat ini terjadi tapi Alice." Kata Layla

"Tunggu dimana sekarang Alucard kenapa dia tidak juga kemari?" Tanya Chou. Lalya dan Zilong beri ingat kalau Alucard sedang mengejar Alice dan tidak kunjung datang kemari.

"Dia sedang berada di atas gedung." Jawab salah satu penjaga yang ada disana, tanpa basa – basi mereka semua keluar menuju kehalaman gedung dan dilihatnya seorang Demon Hunter sedang berdiri diatas gedung melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Wooyyy, Alucard." Sapa Layla dari bawah.

Alucard mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dia langsung menoleh.

"Apa yang kalau lakukan disana? Dan dimana Alice?" Tanya Zilong

"Dia sudah kabur." Jawab Alucard.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Alucard, Layla, dan Zilong menunggu Chou didepan rumah

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" Kesal Alucard lama menunggu.

Layla baru ingat sesuatu "Oya Zilong kemana apa ada yang lain selain Chou disurat yang diberikan Hylos?"

"Sebentar" Kata Zilong, dengan merogoh kantungnya dia mengambil surat yang diberikan dari Hylos. "Menurut suratnya kita ada satu tempat lagi yang akan kita tuju, yaitu Swan lake."

"Swan lake? Dimana itu?" Tanya Layla.

"Entahlah, tapi jika kita pergi ke selatan dan dibalik gunung maka disitu tempatnya." Jawab Zilong panjang lebar

"Kelihatannya menarik." Kata Alucard. sesaat kemudian Chou keluar dengan style yang berbeda yaitu denga Skin Kung Fu Boy.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Alucard

"bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Chou

"Aku lebih suka dengan baju merahmu itu, tapi begini bagus." Tanggap Layla. Zilong dan Alucard juga setuju. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kota mereka diberi sambutan perpisahan doa dan restu mereka terima.

"Baiklah semua siap keta berangkat." Kata Zilong.

"Ayo." Jawab mereka bertiga semangat.

Perjalanan menuju Swan Lake baru mereka mulai bala bantuan yang mereka cari akan segera lengkap. Dan semoga apa yang mereka lakukan ini akan memberikan akhir yang baik.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
